


I'm here

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cheesy, ITS CHEESY IM CRINGING, M/M, another fluffy fan fic, the things i do on the internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Long day in Russia, for Yuuri. That's it. Just a fluffy Victuuri moment cuddling on the couch. Idk, enjoy while i die insde while typing this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo potatoes. This whole fan fiction was based off of a Instagram post of Victor posting a selfie of him and Yuuri cuddling on the couch (keep in mind that it's fan art and not official, sadly). Not relevant, just an interesting fact. Enjoy and don't forget to read the end notes, if you have time.

It was a long day in Russia and cold, really cold, (frikin Antarctica cold). Victor got a day off, but Yuuri trained with Yakov and Lilia the entire day. Victor was bundled up on the couch, on Instagram, YouTube, and cuddling Maccachin, resting on his lap. The door clicked open. "Hey Victor, I'm back, it's so cold outside and I'm so tired." Yuuri panted as he closes the door behind him. Victor got up to and kissed his cold cheek. "Welcome home darling."

Yuuri gave him a small smile and headed to the bedroom to change. Victor sneakily followed him to the bathroom and Yuuri was taking off his shirt. He heard the door creaked slightly open and was a little startled when he saw a pair of ice blue eyes staring at him. "Get out of here pervert," Yuuri teased and threw his shirt at him. "Aw but your so hot with your shirt off," Victor pouted. "Can you wait outside?" "Yes, my love," Victor smiled and closed the door behind him.

After Yuuri changed into his comfortable clothes and flopped onto the couch. He laid his head onto Victor chest and as he pulled a blanket close, covering Yuuri's body. He then put a hand onto Yuuri's head and started stroking his hair in a calm, soothing rub. "You're tired today aren't you?" Victor asked as he planted a small kiss onto his head. "Mhm, it's so warm in here, when it's so cold outside and tiring, mostly tiring," Yuuri groaned and fell asleep in his arms. Victor pulled out his phone, took a selfie and posted it on Instagram.   _Tired after working hard. #sleepingbeauty #peaceful._ Yurio commented,"You can't be talking bastard, you didn't do shit. And stop being so fucking disgusting, it's making me sick!" Victor chuckled and smiled at Yuuri who's peacefully sleeping on his chest. He continued stroking his hair and a thought came to him.

_"What would my life be like, without Yuuri?"_ The answer is obvious. It would still be a lonely world for him. He would still have Maccachin, his career, Yakov, Yurio, and his friendly rink mates, but it'll still feel empty. He's been neglecting love and life for twenty years (basically his entire life, sort of). Ice skating took over, majority of his life, the fans wanting more, wins every competition without even trying, and was always alone. He felt trapped with no chance of escaping. He looked at Yuuri and his vision starts to blur.

Tears flowing down his cheeks, _"Huh, why am I- oh..."_   He has never felt happy, free, and alive ever since he's met Yuuri. He cried, kissing his head and hugging him close. "Thank you, I love you so much. You're so soft and warm, and cute, don't leave me," he whispered. A hand reached for his cheek and was stroking it with his thumb. Victor held his hand and looked down to see Yuuri smiling and continued wiping his tears away with his thumb. "It's ok, I'm here. I love you too," Yuuri whispered and fell back asleep. Still holding his cheek, Victor bent over and kissed his cheek. He hugged him close and went back to stroking his hair. "Sleep well, my sleeping beauty." 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, that was long, well typing it lololololol. This sounded much better in my head, and less cheesy, like I was cringing while typing this bc idk, I cringe when I make things sound cheesy and sometimes die inside, but I'm already dead inside. Ok, off topic there, but if you enjoy, then hit that kudos button, and comment if I made a spelling error or if my grammar is off so I can fix that (I'm not spending hours re-reading this entire story for mistakes ok). Peace out potato tro- WAIT!! I forgot to mention something. In the last fan fic, I said I'll do a Victuuri wedding. I am, but I haven't started yet. I have ideas for the wedding, but I'm still looking at fan art for inspirations, wedding themes, how everything would fit in if it were official, and the hardest part, THE FRIKIN VOWS! As you can tell, I want them to have the perfect wedding and they really do deserve it, after all they've been through and they're now living and training together, so ya. It's going to take forever, so instead I'll make small fan fictions for now and I think the next one would be from a different fandom. I'll keep you guys updated on the Victuuri wedding, so stay tuned and peace out, potato trouts.


End file.
